What If?
by himymalices28
Summary: Barney proposes to Quinn and she accepts. As they prepare for the wedding Robin tries to handle her emotions.
1. The Big Announcement

**A/N: Hi. This is a Barney and Robin fanfic. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I had a lot of ideas and I didn't want to put it all on this chapter. This is my first fanfic by the way so I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: The Big Announcement<strong>

There he was on bended knee, with a diamond ring in hand on the roof of the tallest building in Manhattan, waiting for her answer. He could feel the cold breeze coming from the magnificent view flow through the back of his neck.

"Will you marry me?" He asked for the second time. His mind was racing. He thought of every possible way this could result to. He thought of all the trouble he got into just to propose to her and if it was all worth it.

"I... I don't know what to say" the girl took a deep breath, fell silent for another five seconds, smiled and finally gave her answer. "Yes. I will marry you, Barney Stinson!"

He gave a sigh of relief, stood up and hugged her. He stared into her eyes as he put the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The next day...

It was a normal afternoon. The gang was at MacLaren's sitting at their booth.

"So, guys, me and Quinn have a big announcement to make." Barney stood up with a glass of scotch in hand. "We're getting married!"

The whole gang was astonished.

"Is this true, Quinn?" asked Ted.

"If this is a prank just like when you made me kiss Ted, Barney I swear I'm gonna put that glass your holding so far up your throat it will end up in your hiney." Marshall eyed Barney.

"Woah there, Marshall." Lily said pointing to her belly.

"Sorry, baby" Marshall whispered to their unborn child.

"Don't worry, Marshall." Quinn wrapped her arms around Barney. "This is for real." She said letting them see the engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, it's about time you get married! Congrats." Ted added.

"Wow, Stinson. You have finally become a man." Robin said insultingly.

"It looks like there will be another married couple in the group." Marshall said.

"I guess so." Barney and Quinn were staring in each other's eyes. Her face was more beautiful as ever, with that golden blonde hair, shining eyes and alluring smile. She was really something and he's gonna marry that something.

"Okay, as much as I wanted to stay, I have to go." Robin said as she put her phone in her purse. "That was my boss. I have to get to work." She stood up. "Congrats dude. you really did it this time." She said before she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own himym nor it's characters. If I did, Barney and Robin should have been together a long time ago. I wish I did but sadly I don't. But I do own this fic! Please kindly leave a review. :D thanks. :D<strong>


	2. Five Drinks And A Wake Up Call

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Please do enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Five Drinks and a Wake Up Call<strong>

Later that night, Robin was sitting on the sofa of her new apartment. She was adjusting and had a whole case of beer to keep her company. She had already finished three bottles and she was starting to get a little oozy but she needed to drink. She needed the alcohol to help her clear her mind, even if alcohol doesn't really help.

Robin was getting herself drunk because of what Barney and Quinn had announced earlier. Barney and Quinn are getting married. Great. Wow, she thought. Of all people she knew, Barney was the last person she thought of getting married. Well, maybe second to the last, the first being her. It doesn't matter anyway, cause Barney's done it. He's gonna tie the knot. It's a little hard to believe, but it's happening.

Robin was definitely not the marrying type. She made it very clear to herself and to everyone. She just wanted a life with endless world travels, a successful carrier, and loving friends who'll always be there. Even if she ever wanted to settle down, she always pictured that she would settle down with Barney. Now that Barney's getting married, it's too late. That picture just crashed and burned.

Hey, wait a minute. Is she even listening to herself? This is Barney Stinson we're talking about! Why is she being all mopey and depressed? It's not like she cared if he's getting married. Okay, so she did care, but as a friend and a FRIEND only. She should be happy. One of her best friends are getting married. She initially thought that Ted would go first, but hey! Barney finally manned up and he picked a wonderful girl, too. Why wouldn't she be happy for him? Why CAN'T she be happy for him?

Maybe when Lily told her she still had feelings for Barney, she should have just told Lily she was right. Maybe when Ted asked her if Barney was the reason she didn't love Ted, she should have just answered Ted, he was right. Would it have made a difference? If she chose Barney instead of Kevin, would it make a difference? Maybe it would. Maybe she does still have feelings for Barney.

No, no, no. That's impossible. She got over Barney. She got over him a long time ago. She got over him when they broke up two years ago. She was over him when Marshall and Ted was making her believe she was about to fall in love for someone else. She was over him when she and Don dated. She was over him when he dated other guys. She was over him when she and Kevin started dating. Hell, she was over him before and she is over him now! She and Barney are done! Finito! Finished! She has no more remaining feelings for Barney. Nada. Not even a single percent. Is she, though? Is she really sure it's really over. If she doesn't have feelings for Barney anymore, what the hell is she doing drinking when she could just enjoy her new apartment? Why is she making a big deal of this marriage thing?

She just finished her fourth bottle. She picks up another one and opens it. She was drunk and she knew that. She knows that by tomorrow she'll have a massive hangover and when she wakes up she would swear at herself but she didn't really care. She needed the drink. She somehow felt a little free. Now that she has her own apartment, Ted won't come in and cut her off. He wouldn't make her stop drinking and take care of her. She lives alone now, with no one to disturb her. A few minutes later, she finishes her fifth bottle and decides to call it a night. She stands up and tries to walk to her bedroom. She was wobbling and stumbles a few inches away from her bed. She crawls and gets onto her bed. She was about to finally drift to sleep when her phone rang.

She reached for her phone. When she looked at the caller ID she was surprised at what she saw. Barney was calling. She glanced at the clock, it was 1 a.m. What the heck does Barney want to talk about in the middle of the night? She blinked a few times to see if she was hallucinating or something. When she found out it was for real she answered the call. To her surprise, she didn't hear Barney's voice over the phone but another, familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Uh. Hi, Robin. It's me, Quinn."

Robin sat up. "Quinn? What are you doing, calling me in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry about that. I... I just needed to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you something. Let's talk about it later."

"Wow that sounds serious. Are you sure everything's okay? Don't tell me..."

"No, no. Everything is okay. Barney's sleeping. I had this crazy thought. Let's talk about it later, at MacLaren's, Just the two of us."

"Oh... okay. Sure thing."

"Okay, good."

"Great."

"Super."

"Ummm... Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep now? Cause I'm... uhh... I kinda need it."

"Oh. Uh. Yeah sure. Thanks. Bye." then Quinn hung up. Robin was a little confused. She wondered what Quinn wanted to talk about. She laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes. She tried to clear her head and finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmmmm, what does Quinn want to talk to Robin about? Any thoughts? Please leave a review before you go. :) Thank you. :]**


	3. The Awkward Conversation

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I wanna say thank you to those who gave their reviews. It was really a confidence boost. Sooo, here's the second chapter and as always, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: The Awkward Conversation<strong>

Later that morning, Quinn was waiting at MacLaren's, she texted Robin 3 hours ago. This time, she used her own number. She's been waiting for an hour and a half and she hasn't seen even a glimpse of Robin. Maybe she's busy, she thought. She knew Robin was a very busy person. It's not like she's going to force Robin to make time for her but it would be great if she didn't make her wait for so long. She knew in a couple of minutes Ted and Barney are gonna arrive. She was starting to get impatient. If Robin was not there in 10 minutes, she's leaving. She was sitting by the bar so she could see Robin the moment she steps in. While she was waiting she already practiced what to say but she was still nervous.

This wedding was very new to her. Like Barney, she hates commitment. This trait was one of the reasons why she knew that she was going to like Barney. She knew that whatever happens, she wouldn't get trapped in any kind of commitment. But what happened two nights ago changed everything.

Damn it. She said to herself the moment Barney bent and took out the ring. He was going to propose. Why have she not see this one coming? She was good at predictions and why is she feeling tingly about this? She hates this. She hates the fact that finally, someone has come to sweep her off her feet. At first, she thought Barney will be an easy target. A guy who was all over her, willing to give her everything. He was even willing to let her move in with him. She thought that Barney was an easy play but the longer she was with Barney, the deeper she fell for him. He was exactly like her and she was exactly like him. She was a player who was playing another player who brought her down, and she couldn't believe it.

She looked at Barney admiringly, she thought hard. She fought with herself. She knew she was starting to love Barney and this was the point of no return. She never wanted this but there they are at the top of New York. What if she said no? How would he handle it? Probably not good, she guessed. This sucks. It sucks bad. She made her decision. She was gonna say no. Then, Barney asked her one more time with those blue eyes glimmering full of hope. She was held back. "I... I don't know what to say." It was true. She really didn't know what to say. She stared at those ocean blue eyes of his and all their memories came to her. Such wonderful memories. She took a deep breath and held on to those memories. She smiled at those memories and finally said yes. She could see the happiness in his eyes but that's when it hit her. Why'd she say yes?

She glanced at her watch. 10 minutes were over. Robin wasn't there and she needed to go. Disappointing. She really wanted to talk to her. She really wanted to ask her if... "Quinn!" She hoped it was Robin but when she looked up it was only Ted. "What are you doing here?" "I just came for a drink." That was the easiest and only excuse that popped in her head. "Oh." She sighed in relief, in her head. Good. Ted bought it. "So, where's Barney?" Ted was walking towards the booth and she was on his tail. "I don't really know. I think he's at his apartment or something. When I left he was still sleeping." Ted raised his eyebrow. "Still sleeping? So you left early?" She sat down across Ted. "Yeah. I guess?" She knew Ted thinking of something. "To get a drink? In the morning?" Ted was definitely up to something. "I have alcoholic cravings." She said in a tone that made Ted shut up, if you know what I mean.

"Sooooo. When's the wedding anyway?" Ted asked. Ted wasn't really a Quarney fan. Ted liked Quinn. He thinks she's awesome but seriously, for Barney? He was a little skeptical. "We want to get married as soon as possible so we decided maybe in a few weeks or so." She answered. In a few weeks? Whoa, he thought. This is rushed. He couldn't find something good about this wedding at all but Barney is one of his best friends. He needs to be supportive and being here alone with Quinn might be his chance.

"I'm gonna be completely straight here." He sighed. "Why do you want to marry Barney?" This caught Quinn off guard and he could easily see that. "Excuse me?" She was quite offended. "I'm sorry but look, you..." He chuckled for a moment "You're a complete female version of him. How could you completely think that being married to Barney is not a bad idea?" "So you're saying that if I marry Barney it would be like I walked into a bear trap?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. Even in raising their eyebrows they are so same. Ted shook that thought out of his head. "No, it's not what I meant." He took a deep breath. "I meant... Let's put it this way. Whatever Barney likes you like and whatever he doesn't like you don't like." Ted tried to explain. "Yeah, right we're the same. What's your point?" Ted rolled his eyes, and then picked up where he left off. "I've known Barney for a long time and one of the things he would never like is to get married." "So?" Quinn did not like where this is going. "So, if he doesn't like commitment then it means you don't like commitment too. Yet you accepted his proposal. Why?" Ted crossed his arms. Quinn just smiled at him. "You know, Ted." She finally answered. "I think you already know the answer to that."

She was right. Ted did already know the answer. They loved each other no matter how much they hate commitment.

"Are you done asking the questions?" She said standing up, preparing to leave. "Yep." He smiled. "Did I get my blessing?" She smiled back. "I am more than happy giving it to you."

"Good, cause you're the best man." Ted lit up.

"Really?"

"Yup, but Barney was supposed to tell you that later so act surprised." Ted escorted her to the door.

"Don't worry; I've had some surprise faces in mind. What to see one?"

"No thanks, Ted. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Have you seen Robin today? It's 12.30 and I wanted to see her." Quinn asked to know if Ted knows something.

"No. I haven't heard from her. Is she the reason why you're here?" Ted became suspicious again.

"No, of course not. It only occurred to me that I haven't seen her since last night when she left for work. That's got to be something, right?" Ted then became worried. She was right. Robin was never unseen for 12 hours. Maybe she was busy.

"I think she's probably at work."

"Maybe. Bye, Ted."

Ted then sat at the booth. He ordered some buffalo wings. When his order got to him, he got a call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again. Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had a little trouble on how I'm gonna make things go out as planned and hopefully I could pay you guys back by making the next chapter legen-wait for it-dary! Please leave a review before you go. It will be very much appreciated :)**


	4. Your What Now!

**A/N: The fourth chapter. Read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: You're what now?<strong>

Ted rushed to Metropolitan Hospital Center. He ran and asked the receptionist where to find Robin Scherbatsky. The receptionist told him where she was and when he got to

her room, he saw Robin standing by her bed. She was dressed up.

Ted sighed in relief. "Robin." He was gasping for air.

"Geez, Ted. You look like you've joined a triathlon" Robin said turning around.

"Well Scherbatsky, let me tell you. If I ever do join a triathlon, I assure you I am not gonna win." Ted said coughing.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Robin said with a smile.

"I thought you were in critical condition." Ted raising his eyebrow.

"Nah. It was a minor concussion. Patrice forgot to get my wallet and I needed a ride home." She was preparing to leave.

"Seriously? I ran four blocks just to treat you a ride? Why couldn't Patricia.." "Patrice." "Patrice, take you a ride home?"

"I dunno. When I asked her where my wallet was, she told me she didn't bring a wallet or even a purse then she just left."

Ted opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again as the doctor came in.

"Ms. Robin Scherbatsky?" The doctor asked. She was tall, pretty and probably in her late twenties.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Would you please sign this papers and you'll be free to go."

"Thanks" Robin took the chart and signed it.

"Okay, thanks. I see your boyfriend is here." The doctor said

"Me? Oh no. I'm not her boyfriend. I'm just a friend. Coming to pick her up. Cause she didn't bring her purse." There was awkward silence in the room.

"Oh. So... Ms. Scherbatsky. You and your friend here can go now." The doctor broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah. Umm.. Let's go Ted." Then they left. The two decided to go to Robin's apartment first. When they got there Robin immediately went to her room to get her purse.

When she looked at her phone there were 6 missed calls and a text from Quinn.

_Hey Robin. you didn't come. I guess you're busy. Well, I was with Ted so let's talk another time, kay? Call me._

What does she want from me? She thought.

"Wow, Robin! This is quite an apartment." Ted said coming in her bedroom.

"Thanks." Robin gave him a small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you end up in the hospital?" Ted sat on her bed.

"I woke up late and rushed in the bathroom. After I took a shower, I slipped and hit my head. Good thing I left my spare keys at work last night and Patrice came here to return it. She found me."

"And she forgot your purse."

"And she forgot my purse. So, how was your morning. Less tragic than mine I'm sure." Robin and Ted went to the living room.

"I don't know if I'd call it tragic but I bumped into Quinn this morning, at MacLaren's." Ted felt comfy in her sofa and opened the TV.

Robin froze. "Really? What'd you talked about?

"Not much really. You know I find it weird. I mean Barney being married to Quinn. I always have imagined Barney do lots of stuff to strippers but I never imagined him marrying one."

"Why not?" Robin took two bottles of beer from the fridge and gave one to Ted.

"Thanks." Ted took a sip. "To be honest, I thought he would end up with you."

Robin was dumbfounded. Why the heck would Ted think that? Is this revenge for messing up his life? Cause this is definitely messing up her head.

"W-why would you think of such a thing?" Robin said in a nervous voice.

"Well, after all the struggle you too have been through, it's hard not to consider." Ted admitted. He has seen them together long enough to know that even now they both still have feelings for each other. They just won't admit it to themselves.

"So, Quinn?" Robin hoping to change the topic before this gets any further.

"Oh yeah. I gave her my blessing. As much as I think this wedding is crazy, I think it's what our best friend wants. Plus, I'm the best man." Ted proudly announced.

Robin laughed. "Don't cry in the reception, okay?"

Then, Ted's phone rang. It was Marshall.

_"Hey Marshall!"_

_"Ted, dude, me and Lily are at MacLaren's. We're with Barney and Quinn. They want you and Robin here."_

_"Sure. I'm with Robin. We'll be right there."_

_"Great." _Marshall hungup.

"Hey, Lily texted me. We need to be at MacLaren's, ASAP." Robin said while reading a text.

"I know. Marshall called." Ted said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Come on." Then they left for MacLaren's. When they got to MacLaren's they saw the whole gang by the booth laughing. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late." Robin greeted while pulling a chair from the table beside the booth. "What's the laughing all about?" Ted asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Barney answered.

"So, why did we need to be here, ASAP?" Robin said copying Lily's text.

"Oh, I have a big announcement." Barney stood up again.

"What?" Ted asked but he already knew what Barney was gonna say.

"I wanted to say that I have chosen my best man."

"Oooh. Oooh! It's James!" Marshall guessed. "No. Its-"

"Your suit guy!" Lily exclaimed. "No. It's-"

"It's Carl!" Ted shouted. "No, Ted. Actually it's-"

"I know! It's Ranjit!" Marshall exclaimed and Ted, Robin and Lily nodded.

"Guys! It's Ted! Okay? It's Ted Mosby!" Barney said in surrender and plopped down next to Quinn.

"Really?" Ted said acting to be surprised. "Wow, Barney. I'm... I'm touched."

"I know you are, Ted. After years of being a wingman, this is how I thank you." Barney then gave Ted a hug.

"Awww." Robin said. "How sweet. Ted," Robin put her hand on Ted's shoulder. "Don't cry on the reception." She smirked repeating what she said earlier.

"Now I have to announce something" Quinn said. Barney smiled while the others were confused.

"Quinn, I think you should announce the maid-of-honor when your maid-of-honor is here." Lily said with a confused look.

"You're not telling us that it's either me or Lily is it?." Robin looked around to see if anyone was looking towards them or whatever. _Ma_y_be this was what she wanted to talk about. Is it me?_ She was beginning to get nervous.

"No, it's not about my maid-of-honor. I wanted you guys to know that..." Quinn put her arms around Barney. "I'm pregnant." She smiled and left everyone dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, did you guys like it? Leave your thoughts before you go. :)**


	5. Breaking Point

**A/N: Hello again. So before you start reading the fifth chapter of my story I have to give you a heads up about something. Last night, while I was writing the 4th chapter I had a little mix up at the ending and I didn't notice it 'til this morning. To those who read the 4th chapter last night (Asian time), Please re- read it again or you could skip ahead to the last 4 lines. Thanks and sorry. :) I also want to thank those who gave their reviews. Like what I said before, they are very much appreciated and please keep them coming. Now back to regular reading. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Breaking Point<strong>

"You're what?" Robin exclaimed. She suddenly held a grip on the chair Ted was sitting on. What the heck is happening here? Why is Barney happy? What did this... this bitch do to her 'friend' Barney Stinson?

"I'm pregnant. Three weeks." Quinn kept smiling.

Robin was in the midst of exploding infront of them but she made herself shut up. She didn't know how to react. While the gang went on congratulating and hugging Quinn and Barney, she just sat there, staring onto nowhere. Lost in her own thoughts. How could this be happening? How many more surprises does this bitch have? She suddenly snapped out and went back into reality when Marshall called her name.

"Robin?" Marshall stared blankly at her.

"What?" She noticed that everybody was looking at her the same way Marshall was staring at her.

"You just harassed Ted's chair." Lily said pointing to the Robin's hand holding a piece of metal that was part of the chair that fell on the ground.

"I did?" She looked at what she was holding. "I did. Wow. I'm... I'm strong!" Her mind was blank.

"Yeah. Why did you do that?" Ted asked. Robin was speechless.

"I... I..." She couldn't think of an excuse. "I think I have to go." She said hurrying out of the bar and took a cab home.

While inside the cab she couldn't help but let the tears fall. She felt like a complete idiot. She didn't even know what just happened back there. She remembered holding a grip on the chair but she never knew she could break it like... how Barney just broke her heart. It hurt. It hurt so much. She felt like she had a thousand thorns and it was being plucked one by one. When did she become this dramatic? Stupid Barney. He's the reason why she's like this.

Robin Scherbatsky, the independent woman who never cried over a man, never fell inlove, a woman who always thought that this kind of things were full of crap and she will never fall in that bear trap. That's how everyone had known her for so long. That's how she showed who she is. That was her mask.

Beyond that independent facade was something much more. Something that no one could see nor touch, except for one. And his name was Barney Stinson. He didn't only touch it, he took it and he broke the walls covering it. Now, she feels like it just collapsed. What was she gonna do now?

"Why the crying face?" The driver, a man in his late 50's, asked her. "Having trouble with a relationship?"

Robin hesitated for a moment. She wasn't the sharing type but with all the crap exploding in her heart it wouldn't hurt to try. "No, I'm... I don't have a boyfriend. It's... I'm kinda messed up."

"Ah, for a man I see. Lucky guy. He has a beautiful girl who cares about him so much." The cab driver said looking at Robin through the mirror.

"Tell him that." Robin said softly.

"Have you told him yet?" The man suggested.

"No. He's... He's ummm.. Getting married." She said and the tears started falling again.

"Oh. What a shame. You should still tell him, though." He turned left.

"Why should I? It doesn't matter anyway." Another tear was shed.

"Everything matters! Not to him, maybe. But to you, it does." The cab driver pulled up infront of Robin's apartment building.

"What do you mean?" She asked while she was getting money from her wallet.

"Look, lady. Life is short. One day, you're gonna wonder: What if I did things I could've done, say what I could've said? Would everything be the same? What if that guy that you love, loved you too and he's like you, afraid to tell you how he feels? Regret always comes after the things you do. Always remember that."

The man's last few words echoed in Robin's head. She gave the cab driver a smile and handed over a hundred. "Keep the change."

"God bless your soul." The cab driver smiled back and Robin got off the cab.

When Robin got upstairs she immediately plopped down on her couch. She thought of the conversation she and the nice cab driver had. Would she regret if she never told Barney? No, she doesn't think so. If she ever told Barney, it would only break her already shattered heart 'cause she knows that Barney would tell her that he's getting married anyway and that he was long over Robin. Tears started to dwell on her eyes but she wiped it before it sheds. She went to the fridge to get something to drink.

Water not beer, the last thing she wants to do is drink again. She opened a bottle of water and took a sip. Then, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Wait." She called out as she capped the water bottle and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, the water bottle slipped from her hand.

"Hey Robin." He said with his hand on his pocket and the other on his tie.

"Barney?" Robin said in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's a little short. The awaited B/R moment in the next chapter entitled: Explanations and Excuses. Please leave a review**


	6. Explanations And Excuses

**Chapter VI: Explanations and Excuses**

**EXCUSES**

"Barney? Wh.. What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" Barney let himself in without permission.

"Ted gave me your address." He said turning to look at Robin.

Robin winced. "Ted." She said in a vengeful voice.

"What happened back there? Would you mind explaining?" Barney said walking closer to Robin.

"No.. Umm.. I just.. I was..." She gave a sigh. "I'm messed up." She said brushing Barney to the side.

"Come on, Scherbatsky! You can give me better excuses than that!" Barney said tailing Robin to the living room.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Robin exclaimed. Pissed off.

"Well, hmm let me think about that.." Barney said sarcastically. "Uh, yeah! I didn't come gere for nothin' you know."

"I can't take it." Robin said sitting down on her couch.

"Take what? Me getting married? Don't tell me..." "No, Barney! Never." Robin denied immediately before Barney finishes his question. She doesn't have feelings for him. Not anymore. Especially now.

"Then what is it you can't take?" He said confused. Deep in his heart he was hoping she would have said the opposite. He threw those thoughts away.

"I can't have kids, Barney. I'm infertile. With Lily having her own and Quinn announcing hers, it just... It pushed me to the limit." Her eyes started to dwell tears again. Even though this was just an excuse it made her sad because half of it was true. She was pretty bummed about not having kids, not that she wanted any but like what she told Lily (metaphorically anyway) what if she ever changed her mind about kids? She still wouldn't have any. What she left half open was now fully closed and there's nothing she could do about it.

Barney was speechless. "How... How'd you know for sure?"

"Remember when went to the doctor to check if I had a bun in the oven?" She said reminding him of that December afternoon.

"Yeah. So?" Barney said sitting next to her.

"She made me come back the next week. Then, she told me I can't have kids." Robin then started crying.

"Shhh. Don't cry. Come here, Scherbatsky.." He said wrapping his arms around Robin and he let her head rest on his shoulder. Boy, did he miss this.

Robin let her tears fall. She felt comfortable at where she's at. She could smell Barney's cologne. She could feel the warmth in his body. She looked up and their faces were only inches away from each other. It was tempting. It was tempting for both of them. Their faces got closer and closer 'til it was centimeters apart. He could feel her breath touch his lips. He thought of Quinn. He thought of how wrong this was. He tried to break it apart but he couldn't. He was gonna go for it but suddenly his phone rang. Thank God, he thought.

They pulled apart from each other. "I'm gonna get something to drink." Robin said standing up. Barney looked at his phone, it was Quinn. He answered.

"Hey babe." He greeted.

"Where are you? Is everything okay with Robin?" Quinn had concern in her voice.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. She says she's sorry." Barney said looking at Robin who was at the kitchen.

"Good. So we're okay?" Quinn asked.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" Barney answered back.

"Oh, good. I love you." She said

Barney had a faint smile and was silent for seconds. "Yeah. Me too. Bye." and he hung up.

"Who was that?" Robin said leaning on the wall.

"It was Quinn. I have to go." He said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Already?" Robin said in a cute voice. "Can't you stay for a little longer. Wanna play Xbox?"

"You have an Xbox?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Are you doubting me, Stinson?" She said walking closer. "Come on, I have an hour before I have to go to work. Unless, you're chicken?" She said with a grin on her face. Barney couldn't say no.

"Challenge accepted." He said with a smirk on his face.

**EXPLANATIONS**

Ted, Marshall and Lily were at Ted's new apartment.

"Can you explain what happened there?" Ted said in a confused way.

"Robin did seem kinda weird." Marshall added. "Baby, your her bestfriend. Have she told you anything lately?"

"That's exactly the problem. These past few days she's been clamming up." Lily said sinking into Ted's couch.

"Do you think Robin has work problems?" Marshall asked hypothetically.

"Oh, she has problems all right but I assure you it's not work related." Ted said looking at Lily who gave him a nod of agreement.

"Wait.. I know that look." Marshall said with his eyes shifting to Ted and then to Lily. "The two of you know something that I don't!" He said exclaiming.

The two kept giving glances at each other as if they were talking telekinetically. If anyone who knows how to read Robin more, it's Ted & Lily.

Lily being Robin's bestfriend, knows everything about her. Lately, she did notice Robin clamming up but doesn't mean Robin was clamming up she still wouldn't know what as going on. Robin was full on denial and something was bugging her. Lily doesn't know what it was for sure but she knew it was definitely something. And she was determined to know.

Ted, on the other hand, was Robin's ex and roommate. He's been with Robin long enough to know that Robin's not the most sensitive person in the world. But by judging on how Robin's been looking these past few days: the number of empty bottles of beer in her apartment, her eyes that looked like she had been crying all night and haven't slept for days, she knew she was going to some emotional stuff. And it all started when...

"Oh my God!" Ted and Lily said harmoniously

"What? What happened?" Marshall said freaking out.

"Robin's still inlove with Barney." Lily answered her husband.

"Oh." Marshall calmed down only to freak out again. "What?"

"It all makes sense now. Her leaving the day Barney announced his marriage, this afternoon when I was talking to her, and the thing that happened when we were at MacLaren's. It all makes sense." Ted exclaimed as if he just solved a cold case.

"So, you're saying she's jealous?" Marshall asked and it made sense to him now.

"Well, not exactly like that." Lily said.

"But if she still loves him, what do you think could happen?" Ted asked.

"She'll keep on explaining and forcing to herself that she doesn't love him anymore. Classic Scherbatsky." Lily stated.

"Maybe. Should we help her?" Ted said glancing at his two friends.

"Honestly, the only person who could help her is herself." Marshall said looking at Lily.

* * *

><p>After the night's show, Robin directly went to MacLaren's only to see that someone has been waiting there.<p>

"Quinn! Hey!" Robin said greeting Quinn.

"Oh, hi Robin. Can we talk outside?" Quinn said with her eyes glued to the ground.

"Sure?" Robin was quite unsure of her answer but she stepped out with Quinn anyway.

They then stood by the steps of The Apartment.

"What's up?" Robin asked then Quinn answered by slapping her in the face. Robin was shocked. "What was that for?" She demanded while holding her cheek.

"Stay away from Barney." Quinn hissed.

"Wha- Why would I?" She asked and Quinn slapped her again.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know that you have feelings for him and I don't want you to mess everything up like how you messed everything up for him before." She said pointing a finger at Robin. As much as she want to shove Quinn's pretty little bitch face to the ground, she couldn't. She knew Quinn was right. She still had feelings for Barney and she did mess everything up but that doesn't mean she could get treated like this.

"Look here missy. I don't care what planet you come from but I want to make everything clear." Robin said closing in on Quinn. "First of all, I'm Robin fuckin' Scherbatsky and no one, I mean no one treats me like a wet beaten chihuahua, you slap me again I'm gonna put that head of yours in a beaker and use it for a science experiment. Second of all, there is nothing going on between me and Barney. We're just friends. No more no less. If you wanna make me stay away from him, fine I would but you should know, the others are not stupid and sooner or later they will know that this happened, are we clear." She taunted Quinn until she was leaning on the wall but Quinn didn't budge and she slapped Robin again. She then started closing in on Robin.

"Well look here, Robin." She said flipping her hair. "I don't care how tough you are but you don't know me. You wanna hurt me? Go ahead. But before you do put this on the little coconut inside that big skull of yours: what would Barney think if you hurt the girl he was gonna marry and most importantly, the mother of his child?" Robin then stopped stepping back. She felt like she was thrown a bucket of cold water. She definitely did NOT see this coming. The bitch was smart.

"Good. Okay. I think you've got the message. Now, keep it." Quinn said and left. Leaving Robin outside alone in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it suckish? Great? Feel free to tell me. Please leave a review :D**


	7. I Can't Lie

**Chapter VII: I Can't Lie**

_I must have been a fool_

_To love you so hard for so long _

_So much stronger than before _

_But so much harder to move on _

_And now the bitter chill of the winter _

_Still blows through me like a plague _

_Only to wake up with an empty bed _

_On a perfect summer day_

Barney was listening to this song on the radio. He doesn't open his radio that much but he needed something to get Robin off his mind other than alcohol but this song made him remember her more.

It was late. Quinn had quit her stripping job and she was asleep in 'their' room.

_I can't lie, you're on my mind_

_Stuck inside my head _

_I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah _

_I just die so much inside _

_Now that you're not there _

_I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday_

He thought of Robin. He can't really lie. Robin was really on his mind. He loves Quinn, sure he does, but deep in his heart and at the very back of his mind he loves Robin more. Deep down inside he never got over Robin and perhaps he never will but he had to. He has Quinn now. He has an unborn child now. It was way more important than Robin.

_I never did my best to express how I really felt_

_And now that I know exactly what I want _

_You found somebody else _

_My world just feels so cold _

_And you find yourself walking on the wrong side of the road_

He thought of his feelings. He was a coward. He couldn't even tell Robin that he loved her. He couldn't tell her then and he couldn't tell him now. Damn it, Robin! He thought. Why can't she leave him alone. He found someone else now. A beautiful girl who he knows will never break his heart like Robin did, and a kid that Robin can't give him. He thought back on that last thought. Oh great he said to himself. Now I'm being mean. It's not like Robin had any choice, right?

He then heard a little noise coming from their room, it was just Quinn she was still asleep. Good. She was beautiful when she's asleep, even when she's awake but not as beautiful as Robin. Was he walking on the wrong side of the road?

_My world just feels so cold _

_And I find myself _

_Thinking about the things I could have done_

_And it warms my soul _

_When you let me know I'm not the only one_

When she said no to his supposedly question, it kinda pinched his heart. How did she know that he was even going to ask that? It didn't matter she made it clear. She has zero feelings for him and it hurt. He can't believe he's still inlove with her. Why did he kiss her on that cab? Why didn't he just change the topic? Why did he break up with Nora for her? Why did he talk to her in that bathroom? Why did he ask her if she still wanted to be friends? If he hadn't done those things he wouldn't be so messed up like this. Why did he allow himself to be played by Robin Scherbatsky?

She was right. They have tried it and they have failed. It made no sense to try again but he gave it a second chance sadly she couldn't accept it. Now here he was, at his couch listening to a Maroon 5 song, a glass of scotch in hand, engaged to a girl whom he loves less than her...

What was he gonna do? He loves Quinn, too. She was important to him. She was the mother of his child. He reminded himself one more time. Quinn will be his wife soon and he will have a son or a daughter and they would be living here in his apartment having their lives ahead of them. Damn, he's been hanging with Ted too much. He has the Schmosby vibe. He shrugs.

He tries to decide something. He needs to. He has to or else everything would turn up... Everything will suck and he'll be left alone. If he chose Robin, what would happen to him? It will get him nowhere. She'll break her heart and if she does they wouldn't be friends anymore 'cause he wouldn't be able to take it. He doesn't want that to happen. The last thing he wants is to get more and more apart from Robin. He finally made up his mind.

He's going to forget about Robin. He'll do everything that it takes to get over her. He doesn't care if didn't work the last 2 years. He's gonna get over her now and he will never fall inlove with anybody else except that wonderful woman sleeping in his bedroom. He is going to live his life loving Quinn, and Quinn only. Not Robin or any other bimbo.

_I can't lie, you're on my mind _

_Story inside my head _

_I wanna feel your heart beat for me instead, yeah _

_I just die so much inside _

_Now that you're not there _

_I wanna feel your heartbeat like yesterday_

The song ended. He felt hammered. He yawned and glanced at the clock. It was 12 midnight. He stood up and turned the radio, which was now playing an LMFAO song, off. He put the empty glass on the kitchen sink and went to 'their' room. He laid beside Quinn and hugged her.

"Been thinking?" Quinn asked half awake.

"Maybe" He replied cuddling a little closer.

"Everything's gonna be fine now. I know." She said with a little smile on her face.

"How'd you know?" He said trying not to sound doubtful.

"Because I am great." Barney gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes. Yes you are." He smiled.

"I love you, so much." Quinn said.

Barney closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like this chapter? Please leave a review before you go. :) Next chapter: Invitations**


	8. Invitations

**Chapter VIII: Invitations**

It's been weeks since that encounter with Quinn and Robin has been avoiding Barney ever since. She has been taking overtime at work, and barely goes to MacLaren's. She only goes there when Lily and Marshall comes over for the weekend and does some catching up. Even at the bar she tries to have less conversations with Barney, doesn't look at him in the eyes, everything. Quinn was right. This is for the best. If she kept it this way, she had less chances of screwing everything up again.

It was really not a great day for Robin. She had been working so much lately that her boss told her to take two weeks off. "Two weeks off? I'm a journalist! I don't need a vacation." She tried to reason out. "No. Go out there! Have fun! Sleep, fish, pole dance, I don't care. Do what you do just not here." her boss insisted. "Who would anchor with Sandy, then?" at any other day she would say yes to a two week vacation but this was not any other day. "That." Her boss turned her body to the door. "Is not your problem. Now, it's either two weeks or for life." with that said she was forced to agree. What was she gonna do now? She picked up her phone and called Lily. She hailed a cab and went to East Meadow.

When she got there Lily welcomed her with a hug. Marshall was at work and Lily was in maternity leave.  
>"Robin!" Lily hugged her.<p>

"Hey girl! How are you and the little critter doing?" She said with a smile on her face.

"So far so good. Except for the fact that Marshall is paranoid over stuff. He can't even complete a sentence talking to me without bending over to talk to the little guy and last night, he gave me a lesson on how to lay in bed correctly." She replied rubbing her stomach.

"Marshall's just excited, Lil'. I mean, you two have been trying to have a kid for a long time and now that you have one, it's not bad to be a little paranoid." Robin sat on the couch beside Lily.

"I guess you're right." Lily gave her a small smile. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Nothing new. Just my boss who thinks I need a vacation. Stupid, right?" She said with a small chuckle. Lily's smile faded.

"Well, by the looks of it, I think your boss is right. You look like you haven't slept in years. Have you been eating? You're so pale." Lily said with a mother-like voice, examining Robin.

"I'm fine, Lily. Okay?" She said standing up.

"Fine." Robin sat down again.

"Have you received the invitation for Quinn and Barney's wedding?" Lily asked standing up and going to the kitchen. Robin froze. Of all the possible topics, why that?

"Yeah. Hey Lily do you have pie?" She said trying to change the topic.

"Actually, we do. I made some this morning. Want a slice?" Lily called out from the kitchen.

"Yes please." Robin shouted back, politely.

"So, Quinn and Barney's wedding. Can you come with me to shop. I definitely need to buy a new dress." Lily said walking towards Robin with two plates of pie in hand. "We could find you a new one too." She gave Robin a plate.

"No, thanks. I'm not going." Robin replied.

"What? What do you mean you're not going? Why?" Lily said in a surprised voice even though she wasn't surprised at all.

"I have a trip... A business trip. We're gonna cover a story in B-Brazil." Robin made up an excuse.

"I thought you were in vacation?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Well, uh.. yeah. Two weeks... but umm.. the business is after the vacation." Robin said eating a fork full off pie.

"Robin, the wedding is next week." Lily reminded.

"Really time passes so fast. Lily, this is a delicious pie!" Robin stalled.

"Robin. What's wrong?" Lily looked at Robin.

Nothing can get pass Lily. Robin thought. She put down her half empty plate of pie and sighed. "I.. I just.. I don't wanna go. Okay? Simple as that."

"Robin Scherbatsky." Lily crossed her arms, dramatically. "Do you really think you're going to make me believe that you won't even go to our bestfriends wedding for no reason? Doesn't mean I'm pregnant it means I see less. Is it about Barney again?"

"No, Lily! God! Why does it always have to be about him? Why not think that I have a dragon in my apartment and I'll be spending the next 8 days getting it out of there?" Standing up and pacing back and forth.

"Well, is there a dragon in your apartment?"

"No. But I wished there was." Robin said plopping down on the couch, again.

"Why can't you admit that you still have feelings for Barney all these years." Lily said.

"Why would I admit something if there's nothing to admit?" Robin protested.

"If you don't have any feelings left for Barney, why won't you attend at the wedding?"  
>Robin couldn't think of any excuses. "Cause.. I don't feel it. I don't want to go. Period. Can we stop talking about this?"<p>

"No. Robin, if you keep it all in there you'll end up feeling like Marshall's brother"

"Lily, wha..?"

"The point is, eventually you're gonna have to tell somebody or you'll end up forever alone." Lily looked into Robin's eyes. She could see the hidden sadness in her eyes.

"Okay fine." Robin sighed. She told her everything. From that day when they reminisced about Hurricane Irene to the encounter with Quinn a few weeks back, wherein Lily was shocked.

"Quinn really did that?" Lily was surprised especially about the slap. Well, actually not THAT surprised.

"Uhuh. Three times." Robin said emphasizing the three times part.

"And you've been avoiding Barney ever since?"

"Well, yeah." Robin said ashamed. She can't believe she's doing what Quinn wants her to do but it was for the best.

"Well that's stupid!" Lily exclaimed.

"Huh?" Robin expected this kind reaction from Lily. That's why she didn't want to tell her.

"You're Robin Scherbatsky. The Robin I know does not get douched by a screaming little snake instead she gets the bitches head and shove it to another bitch's ass. Now, you're like a.. a.. a koala lost in Africa!" "Lily, koalas are found in Australia and what's your point?"

"My point is, how could you let yourself be maltreated by this.. this bitch even if you know that you'll end up hurt and alone."

"Lily, look. I appreciate that you care. I really do. But there's no use having feelings for him anymore. He's getting married. If I never let go of him, I would still end up hurt and alone. Quinn's right. I messed Barney up. Big time. Now, I'm given a chance to fix things. Not the way I expected but Quinn gave me that chance." Robin tried to reason with Lily.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Lily exploded. Why is she even making a big deal about this? Robin thought. Lily picked up her phone. "Lil, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I'm calling Barney. If you're not gonna tell him anything then I'll tell him myself." Lily said dialing Barney's number.

"Lily, no!" Robin took Lily's phone. Lily just stared at the wall across the room.

"Lil? What's wrong?" Robin became worried. Did she do something wrong?

"C-call Marshall. My water broke!" Lily said in a panicky kind of voice.


	9. Unexpected

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I was in vacation. Sooo, here's the 9th chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX: Unexpected<strong>

Lily was in labor. Barney and Marshall was still in the wind. Ted and Robin was in the delivery room with Lily trying to make her relax.

"Come on Lil'. Be strong." Ted tried to comfort her.

"Ted's right. Breathe." Robin held her hand.

Lily was panting. She couldn't speak although she wanted to. She felt like she was going to give birth to a dinosaur. She felt like crap and her husband wasn't even there. Where the hell is Marshall? Of all the days. Why today? Lily then gave a loud scream and Robin and Ted were asked to get outside.

- l - l - l -

In the waiting room, Robin kept pacing back and fourth while Ted watched her. They both have one thing in their minds. And that was for Lily to be okay and this would all be over soon.

"Damn it, Ted! Have Marshall answered back yet?" Robin exclaimed still pacing.

"He says he's on his way. Barney's with him." Ted answered.

"Why are they taking so long?"

"I don't know. Would you please calm down." Ted stood up and took Robin's arm and pulled her to sit down. Then, he sat down to the chair next to her.

"I can't Ted. I can't." Robin said bursting into tears.

Robin started crying and Ted has no idea why. She's been acting weird lately. He knows it was because of Barney but now he thinks it's something else. Robin Scherbatsky is crying. Wow. This is new. As much as he found it weird, he still did what he had to do. And that was to be a friend. He put his arms around Robin and tried to stop her from crying. "Woah now Scherbatsky. What's with the tears?"

"This was my fault. We were having an arguement." Robin wiped her tears and stopped sobbing.

"No. This is not your fault. It's not like you forced the kid to get out of Lily's ummm.. cave.. so that he could finally see the world... next month." He stopped for a second. "Babies don't get to see anything 'til the first month." Ted added.

Robin couldn't help but smile. She was so glad that Ted is her friend. She knew that Ted would always be there. Ted loved her. Too bad she doesn't love him the way he loves her. She loved him, yeah. 5 years ago. Now, she just loves him as a friend. No more no less. And she's thankful that Ted was able to understand that. She gave a small smile. "Cave, Ted? Really? That's what you got?"

Ted was relieved when he saw her smile. "Well, what can I say?" Ted was cut by the sound of Marshall stumbling.

Ted and Robin looked at Barney and Marshall ran in the corridors. Marshall almost hit an old lady. Good thing the nurse pulled the wheelchair before it was too late. Marshall looked like he has been drinking and Barney was too? What has these two been doing?

"Ted! Robin!" Marshall said as they approached them. "Where's Lily?"

"She's in the delivery room. Go! Now!" Robin demanded him and Marshall ran in the delivery room.

"Barney, where the hell have you guys been?" Ted said gunning at Barney who was taking off his tie.

"Long story. How's Lily?" Barney looked frazzled. From the looks of it, Ted and Robin think he and Marshall ran all the way down here.

"We don't know. She's in labor now." Robin answered.

The three were silently sitting in the waiting area. Robin was in one corner far away from Barney. She was avoiding him, it was obvious. Ted can notice it. It's so Robin. The avoiding and the silence and not opening up. It's trademark Robin Scherbatsky. He just hoped that someday, that would all change. Ted shifted his eyes on Barney. He could see that he was troubled. He could see the frazzled look in his eyes. It made him uncomfortable. He decided to go outside.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go and get coffee for us. I think we all need it." Ted said walking backwards.

"Sure." Robin said without even looking at Ted.

"Large for me!" Barney shouted at Ted so that he could hear. He looked at Ted until his silhouette faded

Silence still covered the room. Barney couldn't take silence so he decided to speak up. "Hey, cana-duh."

"What?" Robin said in a soft voice rather than an irritated one.

"Wow, Didn't you hear? I just insulted Cana-duh" Barney tried again with more emphasis in the 'duh' part.

"Whatever, Barney." Robin said not even looking at Barney.

"Okay. What the hell is the matter with you? Did I do something wrong?" Barney stood up. Robin stiffened.

"Uhh.. You started banging on Canada again?" Robin said with full on sarcasm in her voice.

"Come on, Robin. I know you understand what I meant. You've been avoiding me. Ever since we played Xbox at your place." Barney walked towards Robin. Robin stiffens harder every single step. "I don't remember doing anything wrong. It was an ordinary game. Nothing happened. So why are you avoiding me?"

"That's ridiculous Barney! Why would I be avoiding you?" Robin walked out of the direction where Barney was going.

"That's why I'm asking!" Barney snapped.

"Barney, I'm not avoiding you. Okay? Let it go." Robin was indenial and Barney knew that.

"Robin can you tell me something for once! Why do you always have to be the insensitive one?" Robin's eyes widened.

"Insensitive? Look who's talking!" Robin said crossing her arms.

"Well, it's true isn't it? Robin can you be straight with me for once? Just once." Barney sighed.

"There is nothing wrong Barney. Nothing! Okay? Maybe you have something to tell me since your the one who's all paranoid!" Robin raised her eyebrow.

"Me? No way. Why would anything be wrong?" the tables was now turned. Barney was now the one indenial.

As Robin was about to speak Marshall calls them. "Guys, the baby's born." He says proudly with a smile on his face. They all run to Lily's room while Barney texts Ted.

- l - l - l -  
>Ted was sitting on a table in a coffee shop while waiting for his order. The cafe was full of people. The cafe across the street was closed for the day. A piece of heaven for this coffee shop and a little bad luck for Ted. He was still waiting when he got Barney's text:<p>

_Hey bro! Jamie Eriksen has now surfaced on earth. We're all in Lily's room, dude. Hurry up! The legenbaby is awesome!_

Ted smiled at Barney's text. There's a new part of their family. Great. Then his smile faded. Lily and Marshall has kids now. Barney's gonna get married and soon will have his own kid. Robin is finally getting her career up top. And him, he was getting left behind. Stupid destiny. All these years he's been wanting to find the one and up 'til now, he's still alone. He thought of what the one should be like. He got so caught up in his thoughts that he was called twice for his order. When he got the coffee he was about to leave when he saw something in the corner of his eye. And it was not pretty.

It was Quinn. With another guy. They were talking. Ted noticed that the seat behind them was vacant so he did a little eavesdropping.

"Well? How long?" the guy asked Quinn. The guy had brownish black hair, brown eyes and a very impressive face.

"Next week." Quinn said in a miserable voice.

"Next week! Are you kidding me? What exactly are you trying to pull here Quinn?" the guy seemed angry.

"I'm not trying to pull anything, Kyle. I swear. We met in the wrong place in the wrong time." Quinn almost had tears in her eyes.

"Then would you explain how you don't show up a year after our breakup, no calls, no goodbyes then you suddenly text me after all this time, show up in my place drunk. Force me to have sex with you then tells me you're pregnant a week later, disappear for a month again then tell me you're actually getting married? Do you actually think I'm a fool?" Kyle exploded giving Ted information that left his jaw wide open.

"Me and Barney were fighting that night.. We just moved in together. I was drunk. I'm sorry." Quinn truly was sorry.

"What is the whole point here Quinn? I was finally in peace since you left me. Why did you have to mess it up again?" Kyle said. His voice calmer than before.

"It's 'cause I'm torn Kyle. I love Barney. I love him so much. More than you would expect. I don't want to hurt him. But when I see him, he always reminded me of you. I'm still inlove with you Kyle." Quinn was fighting back tears.

"More than this Barney guy?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe, yes." Quinn admitted.

"Then what are you going to do?" Kyle held Quinn's hand.

Before Ted could hear Quinn's answer his phone vibrated. Marshall texted:

_Dude, where are you? You're missing out a lot._

Ted then stood up and sneaked out of the cafe so that Quinn won't notice him. He crossed the street still dumbfounded on what he just heard...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's disorganized. Did it suck? Please leave a review! :)**


	10. Over

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the 10th chapter of my story. I wanna say thanks to those who has been giving their reviews. Thank you very much. Sorry if you haven't seen a lot of B/R action lately. I just want to make it clear that Marshall, Lily and Ted are gonna play a big role on how the two are gonna get back together. Besides, I don't want to leave these three in the background. In this chapter and following chapters it would be mostly about Barney and Robin already and their struggle for their feelings for one another. I have all this planned out, so don't worry. No more chit chat, here's the 10th chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X: Over<strong>

Two weeks have passed. The gang was at Long Island. Quinn and Barney had to push their wedding a month to ensure that Lily have fully recovered. Everybody was spending all their free time with the newborn baby. It was okay for Lily and Marshall 'cause it kinda helps them. They haven't had decent sleep the for the first few days. Ted and Robin agreed to stay at Lily and Marshall's house until the baby learns to sleep for a full night, even though they hated the suburbs, to help their friends. Barney was still preparing for the wedding, which Ted thinks it's a bad idea.

After the thing that happened two weeks ago, Ted had been trying so hard to keep it all to himself. He has been thinking of telling Marshall but everytime he gets Marshall alone either the baby cries or either Robin or Lily comes or even worse, Barney shows up. Should he tell him? But it would break his heart. Ted was now faced with a difficult dilemma. How could he keep something so important. He couldn't take it anymore. He went to Marshall and Lily's room. Knocked on the door twice and went in.

"Guys?" Ted said taking a peek at Lily and Marshall.

"Oh. Hey, Ted." Marshall said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. You guys were probably resting. I'll... I'll just go." Ted said with an apologetic look in his face.

"No, Ted. It's fine. We were supposed to wake up anyway. What's up?" Lily said standing up.

"It's nothing serious, really. You guys need to rest before Jamie wakes up." Ted reasoned.

"Ted, what's wrong?" Lily said with a concerned look. Ted sighed.

"I want to tell you guys something." Ted said going inside their room closing the door behind him.

"We clearly see that, Ted." Marshall said.

"But you guys have to promise me not to say a single word to the others." Ted said. Lily's eyes widened. She knew it was serious.

"But Ted, isn't that a little..." Marshall was interupted by Ted. "Promise me, guys!"

"Okay, we promise." Lily said sitting at the edge of their bed.

Ted took in a deep breath. "Barney's not the father of Quinn's unborn child." Ted spat out. Marshall and Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" The couple said in perfect harmony. "How.. How'd you know?" Marshall asked.

"I saw her with a guy in a coffee shop when Lily was giving birth. That was actually the reason why it took me so long to come back." Ted then explained everything he heard Quinn and that guy Kyle said. Marshall and Lily could not believe what they just heard. Upon hearing all of this Lily exploded.

"That witch!" Lily said angrily. "She taunts Robin and now she's playing Barney? I'll teach her how to play my friends. I'm gonna make sure that that little bitch gets her poodle ass back to hell."

"Woah, baby. What do you mean she taunted Robin?" Marshall tried to calm Lily down.

Lily froze. She slipped. Damn it! She had no choice but to tell Ted and Marshall what Robin told her. "Quinn told Robin to stay away from Barney. And Robin was stupid enough to follow her."

"That's bad. Just bad." Ted was lost of words. How could Quinn be this evil?

"I know. That's why we should stop this wedding." Lily suggested.

"No! That would be worse. We would break Barney's heart and possibly Quinn's." Ted said in deep thought.

"But you heard it yourself, Ted. She loves this Kyle guy more than Barney." Lily pointed out.

"I know. But I know she's inlove with Barney too. Like what she said, she's torn." Ted was trying to think of an idea.

"Ted's right, baby. I think if we had to make up a plan we have to make sure we don't hurt either our friend or Quinn." Marshall backed up Ted.

"Then what should we do?" Lily asks.

"Nothing." Ted answered. He stopped thinking. Nothing. He thought. They should do nothing. They can't do anything.

-l - l - l -

It was late. It was Ted's turn to stay at Long Island tonight so Robin had the night all to herself. She goes to MacLaren's and sees that no one she knows was there. She orders a plate of chicken wings. She has been craving fat full food for almost two months now. Ever since... Ugh. Nevermind. Point is she's craving for chicken wings. She sits at their booth waiting for her order. She thought of how her day went.

It was like any other day, Sandy has been annoying her, Patrice has been giving her cookies, She's been researching stuff she needs to research and she anchored the late night news show. Her career has been perfect. Her life would also be perfect if it wasn't missing this one thing. She doesn't want to get into this thought any farther. She might actually lose her mind if she ever thought of... "Hey Scherbatsky!" It was a very familiar voice. A voice she dreaded to hear.

"Hey, Barney." She said softly.

"Why are you here all alone? Did you know that being alone is depressing." Barney sat down across Robin.

"Ooooh. Interesting." Robin said sarcastically.

"Huh! Good thing the Barnacle is here to save you from depression!" Barney said in a heroic kind of tone.

"I'm saved." Robin said with the same amount of sarcasm.

Barney's face then became serious. "Robin." His voice was now serious.

"What?" Robin said looking at the back of her shoulder to see if her order's coming.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you wanna go to my wedding?" Barney asked. Robin suddenly froze. She was surprised. She was speechless. She stared blankly at Barney.

"H-how did you know?" Robin thought it was a stupid question. She already knew the answer.

"Lily told me." Barney answered as Robin expected.

"What else did she tell you?" Robin was a little shaky.

"Uhh. That you wanted a pet dragon?" Barney and Robin both gave a faint chuckle on that part. Three seconds later, they got back to being serious. "Other than that, Lily won't tell me anything. Robin, why won't you go?" Robin didn't speak. Her order came in but she told the waitress to just give it to the beggar by the alley. She had lost her appetite.

"Please say something." He begged her. Robin remained silent.

"If you don't want to say something, then I will." Barney said sitting up straight. "Two weeks from now I'm gonna stand infront of the altar with a woman I will spend my whole life with..." Barney started. "Please, stop." Robin said in a very soft voice. It was barely even a whisper.

"A woman who I'll vow to be with forever..." "Stop it." Robin whispered but Barney still couldn't here. She was fighting back tears.

"And that same woman who I'd start a family with and be happy for the rest of my life and I want you guys to be there." "I don't want to see it Barney!" Robin shouted. Tears running, anger exploding.

"What? Why?" Barney seemed surprised as the people in the bar. Instead of answering, Robin stood up and walked out and Barney was tailing behind her. When they got outside...

"Robin, wait! Would you please answer me?" Barney said grabbing Robin's arm. Once Robin seemed to have stayed put Barney started to speak again.

"Be honest with me here. What the hell is going on with you?" Barney asked.

"Isn't it obvious Barney? I'm.." Robin wiped a tear. "I'm still inlove with you. I never got over you. I.." She took in a deep breath. "I love you, Barney."

Barney was speechless. He stared at Robin. He didn't think and God only knows why he did this but he slapped Robin in the face. "Why do you keep doing this?" Barney said in a weary voice. With that said he let go of Robin's arm, hailed a cab and never looked back. He was tired of it. He was tired of getting his heart broken. It's about time he gets a break from Robin. He sighed. He felt sorry for what he did. But he can't take it back. This meant only one thing...

"Our friendship is over." Robin told herself while touching her cheek. Tears started to fall and so did rain. She just stood there, drenched in the rain and her world falling apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be up soon :) Hope you liked it. Please leave a review! XD**


	11. The Real Beginning

**A/N: Hi! Wanna sa**y thanks to those who gave their review in the previous chapters. It kinda raised hope in m**y chest 'cause I thought that most people ships Quarne**y now more than Bro. It's good to see that I'm not alone and there are man**y of us still shipping Barne**y and Robin**. Go Team Bro! Please leave a review afterwards.**********

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI: The Real Beginning<strong>

"Damn it, Ted! It's in three days!" Robin said walking around Marshall and Lily's apartment.

"Exactly! It's in three days and you haven't bought a dress or prepared for it or even talked to him!" Ted said tailing Robin.

"This is the reason why I don't want to tell you anything. Geez, Ted! Would you just let it go." Robin checked the refrigerator for beer. "Damn it. Lily! Where do you keep the beer?" Robin shouted.

"Robin, Lily's not here. She has gone to work." Ted was leaning by the wall near the kitchen's entrance.

"What about Jamie?" Robin crossed her arms.

"He's at Minnesota, with Marshall's parents. Which you already know and you are stalling." Ted said pointing his finger at her.

"I'm. Not. Going." Robin replied with emphasis in every word.

"Come on, Scherbatsky. He's our bestfriend..." He was interupted by Robin.

"Bestfriend? Ted? I think he made it very clear to me that I am no longer his friend. Why can you not understand that? And even if we were still friends I will still not go." Robin snapped.

"Your just being a coward!" Ted snapped back.

"A coward? No, no, no. Robin Scherbatsky is never a coward. The real coward here is him. Not me." Robin said looking Ted in the eye.

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Ted said in a calm voice. Robin sighed.

"You know I can't." Robin sat down on the couch.

"Robin Scherbatsky can do anything." Ted said patting her shoulder. "Come on." Ted says pointing his head towards the door.

* * *

><p>Ted knocked on the door three times before Barney opened it. Quinn had stayed with her parents so Ted was sure that what he was planning will pan out smoothly.<p>

"Hey, Ted!" Barney greeted him with a big grin. "What brings you here?"

"Umm. I brought you something, or rather someone." And on cue, Robin appeared by the door. Barney's smile faded. "I'm gonna wait by the elevator." Ted told Robin and walked away. Robin stood there looking at the dumbfounded Barney. "Can I come in?" Robin asked.

"No." Barney said harshly.

"I'm going in anyway." Robin said with a stubborn tone pushing Barney aside and going in his apartment. She didn't care if Barney was pissed.

"I thought I got through you two weeks ago." Barney said in a very pissed voice.

"Oooh. Beer." Robin picked up a beer in Barney's fridge and opened it. She walked towards Barney's couch and plopped down with her feet on the center table. Being all comfortable. "You were saying something?" Robin took a sip from her beer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Barney was furious.

"Oh. Ted made me go here. He says we needed to 'talk' since the last time we talked you treated me like crap." Robin said stubbornly. She was angry at him but she was more angry at herself. It was her fault anyway.

"Well, Ted doesn't get that you are a sociopathic bitch." Barney walked towards her.

"Woah there Stinson. You sound like a girl. Who taught you to talk like that? Your poodle assed fiancee? Talk more masculine will you?" Robin insulted. She stood up.

"Get. Out." Barney said with his most intimidating voice.

"No." Robin said calmly. "I came here to talk and we are gonna talk whether you like it or not." Barney sighed. There's no use.

"Okay, fine. After this, you leave." Barney said sitting down on a chair.

"So. I am terribly sorry for what I did even though I did absolutely nothing and.." Robin breathed in. "I wanna be friends again." Then spat out all the air in this system. God this is stupid and humiliating.

"Okay, sure." Barney said standing up. "On one condition."

"Okay? Wh.." She was confused. "No shouting, no bragging, no fighting, no mentioning about.." "Do you wanna be friends or not?" Barney cut her off. Robin didn't think about it. She desperately need Barney in her life who was she to refuse? "Of course I do. So what's the catch?"

"I want you to attend my wedding." Barney stared down Robin, waiting for her answer. Robin exhaled and agreed.

"Fine. Challenge accepted." Robin faked a smile. She couldn't believe it. She agreed to something she thought she would never agreed to. But if it means bringing her bestfriend back then it's worth it.

"Come here." Barney said pulling her in for a hug. "I missed you Scherbatsky." Barney's words made Robin's heart skip a beat. She hugged him tightly and savored the moment.

"I missed you too, Stinson." Her words were filled with truth. She really did miss him. She missed talking to him. She missed being his friend. She wouldn't trade this for anything. They both let go.

"Well, I guess we're done here. I have got to go. Ted might have met a girl already by the elevator." Robin smiled walking towards the door.

"You better. He might have said 'I love you' already." Barney joked.

"We don't want that. Bye Barney." Robin felt lighter. Now that she and Barney were friends again. But she felt like she needed to say one more thing. "Oh and Barney, for all it's worth. I'm happy that you're marrying Quinn. I want you to be happy."

Barney smiled at her. "Thanks Robin." Robin smiled back then left.

* * *

><p>Barney sat at his couch watching TV. He was smiling to himself. He can't believe he pulled it off. He and Robin were friends again. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Ted. Then his memories from two nights ago raced back in his mind.<p>

Barney was sitting all alone in the bar thinking to himself. It's been a a week and a half since he left Robin hanging. They haven't been talking since and he knows their significant others has already notice. Good thing Marshall and Lily had to go to Minnesota to let Jamie stay there. So there's no chance their gonna give him 'the talk'. And Ted.. He doesn't know. He's been out of reach lately. He's always busy.

Quinn decided to stay with her parents this week. 5 days left. He couldn't wait. He's not like other guys who wanted to hold on to their bachelor lives. He wanted to be free so bad. Free from his past. As much as he wanted to stay single and casual forever, he knew he needed to stay away from it. He needed to grow up. He needed to stop the pain.

"I wish I never screwed up in the first place." He says to himself every single day. It was all his fault. He hated what he did to Robin. Seeing her crying, it breaks his heart. Hurting her crushes it even more. It was stupid. He was a jerk. But what's done is done and he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to tell her he's sorry but for no good reason he can't. It was a matter of pride.

The two of them were in a contest. A contest of who was more chicken to confront the other. The both of them knew that they left things unfinished and neither of them wants it done. Even if, they didn't want to leave those things the way it was now. It's stupid. He knows. But it was the right thing to do. Or is it? He has no idea. His mind was so confused. He gulped every single drop of the scotch in hand. Then Ted came rushing in and he doesn't look very happy.

"Barney, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ted was furious.

"Well, hello Ted." Barney turned around to greet his not-so-chipper friend.

"How could you do that to her? She is our friend." Barney knew exactly what Ted was talking about but he decided not to.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He was denial. It seemed like that's all he's been this past few weeks.

"I know you do. Why are you being such an ass to Robin? Did you know that she almost had a seizure because you left her in the rain?" Guilt flowed through Barney.

"Is she okay?" Barney's voice full of concern.

"Yes, she's fine." Ted told him. Barney quietly gave a sigh of relief

"Good. Then I have no problems." Barney said cold heartedly and turned his back to his friend.

Ted couldn't believe what he just heard. He was so angry he could feel the blood rush through his ears. Why is Barney acting like a jerk? He couldn't take it. He tapped Barney's shoulder. "Hey!" When Barney turned around he gave him a great big smack on the face. Barney was shocked. He touched his face and tried to re align his jaw. He guessed that Ted wasn't a big sissy after all cause that was a hell of a punch. After 5 seconds he punched Ted back only to miss. They started to create a fight and a big commotion in MacLaren's until Carl kicked them out.

"Now, great. Look at what you did." Barney said accusingly at Ted.

"What I did? If it wasn't for you, it wouldn't have happened in the first place! You... you've changed. And not in a good way." Ted said sitting on the ground leaning his head to the stoney wall by The Apartment.

"I... I know." Barney said sitting beside Ted. "And I hate it."

"I hate it, too." Ted looked at Barney. "What happened to the old Barney. You know, the awesome one."

"He's been eaten by the monster of commitment." Barney gave a small smirk.

"Doesn't mean you're getting married, you have to be less awesome and legen..wait for it.."

"dary!" Barney finished the catchphrase. They both gave a silent laugh. "I don't know Ted. I got so caught up with everything in my life I guess.. I forgot to tie up loose ends."

"She only told you how she felt, you know. I know that's what you would do if she was in your position. We both know you still have feelings for her. No matter how messed up you two get, you still end up together." Ted looked up in the sky. "Why won't you talk to her? For closure's sake."

"It's not like I could. After what I've done to her? She would never talk to me." Barney sighed.

"We'll work it out." Ted assured. He looked up in the sky again. "Barney,"

"Mm?"

"Do you love her?" Barney was struck with the question. Yes, he loved Robin more than anything in the world. Nothing can compare even Quinn. He just had trouble in finally accepting that.

"Huh?" Barney didn't know what to answer. His heart said yes and his mind said no.

"Quinn? Do you really love Quinn?" Ted said looking at him.

Barney smiled. Quinn. The sound of her name. It doesn't bring anything to him but pity and foolishness. He loves Quinn, sure. But he wasn't sure if he's inlove with her. And It's not like you could force it. "Yes. I do." He answered. He was fooling Ted. He was fooling Robin. He was fooling Quinn. He was fooling Marshall and Lily. He was fooling everyone. He was fooling himself.

"Good. Cause I will not be your best man if you married someone you didn't love" Both of them were gazing at the stars. "What about our Canuck?"

"I don't know Ted. What should we do?"

"I have an idea."

"And what is that?"

"I make her go to your place. And you two talk."

"Oh, Ted. You know how I hate 'the talk'" Barney whined.

"Do you want to make up with Robin or not?"

"Okay fine."

"Oh and one other thing."

"What?" Barney raised his eyebrow.

"Don't be such a jerk."

"I'll try." He gave Ted a smirk and they continued to glance at the stars.

- l - l -

Barney's memories was cut off by the vibration of his phone. It was Ted. He texted.

_Woooo! Plan perfectly executed. Anyways, Can't wait for karaoke night tomorrow. Night dude._

Barney smiled at Ted's text. He took his idea back from before. Ted was a big sissy. He was such a girl at times but he was a great friend. It was one of the reasons why he was chosen best man.

Barney climbed up to bed and closed his eyes. Three days... His life will change in three days. Little did he know that three days later will be the craziest day of his life and today was just the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha. Sorry again for this chapter. I know it's not that good. But I want you guys to tell me what you think. Next Chapter: I Never Told You.. Please please please leave a review. :)**


	12. I Never Told You

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for taking a long time to update. I've been very busy lately. To make it up to you, I'll post two chapters tomorrow, but sadly one would be the last chapter. I want to thank all those who give their reviews and to those who reads my story. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**- l - l -**

**Chapter 12: I Never Told You**

It was his wedding day. Everyone in the church was seated and Barney was standing side by side with Ted by the altar as Quinn is accompanied by her father to the aisle. Barney was all shaky and Ted definitely noticed it. "Would you please stop shaking?" Ted said in a screaming whisper.

"I'm not shaking." Barney said in denial.

"Then what do you call the movement you're doing?" Ted retorted.

"I'm locomoting quickly. I'm moving so quick that I look like I'm shaking." Barney reasoned.

Ted rolled his eyes as Quinn and her father approached. Quinn's dad gave Barney Quinn's hand and smiled. Quinn's father was supportive of this marriage. He liked the idea that someone finally came and changed her daughter's way of living unlike he could. For him, Barney was God sent.

Barney and Quinn then marched up in front of the preacher. But as they take one step Barney caught a very disappointing view in the corner of his eye. It was an empty seat. He was pretty sure that someone sat on that seat a while ago and that someone was Robin.

She sneaked out the church. She was in tears. She thought she could handle it but she can't. She needed to get out of there. She ran and hailed a taxi. When she got in she softly told the driver to go to her apartment and drive as fast as he can. She can't take it anymore. She couldn't take the fact that the man she dreamed of spending her life with is going to spend his life with someone else and not her. When the taxi pulled to a stop, she paid the driver immediately and ran to the elevators. She was in a hurry. The wedding should be at least halfway over by now and the others already knew she was gone.

She reached her apartment door. She went in and went directly to her room. She got her bags and packed her clothes. She thought of leaving the country and for good, this time. She just wants to stay under the grid forever. She needed to escape the miserable life she has here and start over. She finished packing and started to walk out the door when suddenly her phone vibrated. Lily texted her. She battled if she should or should not open the text. In the end, she opened it and read the message that left her jaw and eyes wide open.

_Robin where are you? The wedding's been ruined, Barney's a total mess and Quinn ran away from everything with the REAL father of her unborn child. Please text back._

Wow. She thought. It was a lot to handle and she thought she had problems. She looked at her bags and thought for a moment. Should she leave? Or should she stay? She finally made a decision. She picked up her bags and left her apartment…

- l - l -

Quinn and Barney were standing at the altar. The preacher began with the ceremony. "We are gathered here today, yada yada yada, talk talk talk, blah blah blah" and then these words hit Barney. "If anyone has a reason to why this couple should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Barney looked around. _Please, please, please someone, anyone speak up!_ He thought and to his surprise someone heard his pleas.

"I do." A man six feet tall with brownish black hair and hazelnut brown eyes stood up.

"And what reason would that be, son?" the preacher asked.

"That woman is the mother of my child." With that the church was in great chaos. Quinn's father then stood up and went to Quinn. He stared at her with a disappointed look as Quinn held back tears.

"Is this true?" Quinn's dad asked not tempting to hide his disappointment. Quinn slowly nodded. With that, her father gave her a nice juicy slap in the face. Quinn ran out and the man followed her. Barney just stood there, gazing at the church door not uttering a single word.

- l - l -

"I'm sorry, Barney." Lily said with an apologetic look.

"Nah. It's not your fault. I don't blame Quinn either." Barney replied still shocked over what happened.

"No, actually it's our fault." Marshall said with pure guilt.

"What do you mean?" Barney raised his eyebrow. Ted, Lily and Marshall looked at each other.

"Should we tell him?" Marshall looked at Ted.

"Might as well." Ted shrugged,

"Tell me what?" Barney demanded.

"We, sorta, knew about the Quinn and Kyle thing before you did." Lily spat out.

"Kyle? Who's…?" Then it hit Barney. "What? And you guys never told me? You were supposed to be my friends!"

"We were and we still are. We just decided not to tell you 'because we thought you were so happy with Quinn that if we tell you we might…" Lily tried to explain but Marshall cut her off.

"We just didn't want to hurt you that's all." Marshall said going straight to the point.

"Well, gee, thanks. It didn't work!" Barney hissed.

"Hey! Don't talk to my husband like that! It was your fault!" Lily exploded. "If you just stayed true to yourself and broke up with Quinn a long time ago then you wouldn't have to be in this position. Plus, right now, I know you're even happy that you're not getting married!" Barney then gave a surprised look. "Oh. No. Barney, I didn't mean…"

"Why would you think that?" Barney interrupted her.

"We all think that, Barney" Ted then finally spoke up.

"What? Why?" Barney faced Ted.

"Because you're in love with someone else." Marshall answered for Ted. "You're in love with Robin." He added. Barney was left speechless. Then silence filled the room

"Any sign of Robin yet?" Ted then asked out of the blue breaking the silence.

"No. I've texted her and she hasn't replied to me yet." Lily pouted.

"Guys, I want to go home." Barney finally said.

"Okay buddy." Ted said understanding what Barney's been going through. He was at his position four years ago and he knows exactly what he feels. Being left at the altar and all that. It was lot to swallow and it would seem like forever to move on from it.

- l - l -

Barney arrived at his apartment by 9 pm. He told the others that he would go home right away but he needed to think things through. So he went to MacLaren's and drank until Carl was forced to cut him off. He walked to his apartment door and tried to open it. He was having a hard time putting the keys in the knob, let alone standing up. He fell to his knees and suddenly the door opened and music came from his living room.

_I miss your blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night._

_I miss the way we sleep._

He was confused and got in his apartment only Robin's iPod playing the song and a note attached to it.

'_Listen to the song. Don't stop it.'_

Barney looked around and saw his bedroom door open. He went in and saw that the window to the fire scape was also open. When he looked down he swears he saw a glimpse of Robin giving him an apologetic look.

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything about you  
>I can't believe I still want you<br>After all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you_

The chorus made tears form into Barney's eyes. He listened to the whole song.

_I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not<br>Around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<em>

But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want  
>You<br>After all the things we've  
>Been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<p>

After the song had finished he sat at his couch motionless. Then, after the song he heard a very familiar voice. It was Robin's. It seemed like she made a playlist with the song and a recorded message. This was what was in the message.

_Hey, Barney, Sorry if I'm being a total chicken for just leaving you this. Hope you listened to the song 'cause it's part one of my message and I really meant it. And I really mean what I'm about to say. I'm sorry if your wedding didn't turn out great. Trust me, I really am. I'm also sorry for not being there when you needed me. I guess I'm not much of a friend am I? Look, Barney. I love you and you'll always be in my heart but I can't take this anymore. All we do is break each other's hearts and mess things up. And I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm leaving New York and I'm never coming back. Say goodbye to the others for me. I love you…_

Then the recording ended. Tears welled up Barney's eyes. How could Robin think that? He has to do something. He broke the phone and stormed out the apartment…


	13. Chapter 13 and 14

**A/N: Hi good looking people! So, I was checking my computer and I saw that the last two chapters was really really short so I merged it to one upload. :D So this is the very last chapter. I wanna say thank you to: DPIH, Maylene Stephanie Viray, alannah, Ellie, keelzz64, emmath, Teri, thefezstar4444, ThereIsAlwaysAnotherMonster, Noordinarywriter, anon, iloverandyortonwwefan23, Sparkley2000 for their reviews! Thank you guys sooooo much :) Here is/are the last chapter/s :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: What I Want<strong>

It's been two months. Robin was back at her home in Canada. Her father was on some business trip so he left her the house and won't be coming back in the next week or so. She was preparing to eat out. She decided to walk than to hail a cab. She loved Canada especially at night. She loved being back home but she hated that she just left her friends hanging. But she did what she had to do. She had been in every corner of the world just to escape and she feels free. She started moving on and nothing could stop her from moving on or... so she thought.

"A hundred bucks says that if you turn around I say wow." She froze in her tracks. Could it be? Is she hallucinating? There's no way Barney's here but there's only one way to find out. She turned around and saw a very familiar blonde man wearing an expensive suit with his hand buried in his pockets. Her eyes started tearing up. "You, miss, are one hard lady to find." Barney said as he moved closer.

"No." Robin said raising her hand to stop him from walking closer. "Why are you here?" She interrogated.

"I followed you. Ever since my wedding day. It's hard to track you down. Paris, Germany, Spain, Turkey, Russia, China, India, the Philippines..." Robin cut him off.

"You've been following me?" Robin said confused.

"Do you think I'm gonna let you run away without even talking to me, Scherbatsky?" He said walking towards Robin again. This time Robin didn't stop until he starteed to lean and tried to kiss her. Robin put her index finger to Barney's lip.

"No, no, no. You don't want this." Robin said walking away. Barney grabbed her arm.

"You don't know what I want!" Barney exclaimed.

"I do know what you shouldn't want." Robin countered.

"And what is that?"

"Me, Barney. You shouldn't want me." Robin said with her tears falling.

Barney looked at her. It hurts him so much seeing her cry. He hated seeing her cry. It didn't seem like the Robin he knew. He put his arms around Robin. "Shhh... That's not true." He said comfortingly.

"I'm scared." Robin said breaking out of Barney's embrace.

"Robin Scherbatsky is scared? I should post that in my blog." Barney joked. Robin punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"I'm not kidding, Barney!" Robin shouted.

"Okay. Will you please be less physical? Save that later when we get to your house and do it." Robin punched Barney again. "Ow! I think my arm's broken! Can you take me to the hospital. Wait, we're in Canada.." Robin was about to punch him again. "Please stop hitting me!" He whined as they started walking back to Robin's house. "So what are you so scared about?"

"Us. Barney. What if we screw everything up again?" She said with her voice full of concern.

"So? We have sex, make up and we're back together again!" Barney tried to make her smile but when he saw he made it worse he started being serious. "Look, Robin." he said taking Robin's hand. "I love you. And if you could ask every single airport in the world, they would agree with me" this made Robin smile. "and we will never screw this up 'cause from now on, no matter how much mess we make, in bed or otherwise, nothing in this world will make me wanna love you less."

Robin felt lighter hearing Barney's words. "Wow, Barney Stinson. What happened to you?" She said smiling.

"Never speak of it to anyone." Barney said leaning over to kiss Robin and his time Robin let him. After a few seconds Robin broke the kiss.

"I have two more problems." She said looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"Huh?" Barney said raising his eyebrow.

"One, I want to strip your clothes now." She said flirtatiously.

"And that's a problem?" Barney said giving her a dirty smile.

"the second problem is, my house is a block away." Robin said smiling the same way Barney was smiling. They ran to Robin's house and locked the door. They did it in every corner of the house. It started in the living room then the kitchen then Robin's bedroom to the shower and it ended it her dad's bedroom. It was one of the most memorable moments in their lives. They snuggled at each others arms as they lay on the floor of Robin Sr.'s room.

"You're amazing, Scherbatsky." Barney whispered.

"You're legendary, Stinson." Robin replied and they share another kiss.

The next morning, Robin woke up in her room alone and dressed. It was just a dream. She thought with full of disappointment. Then she caught the smell of breakfast by the kitchen. When she came to kitchen she lit up when she saw Barney preparing breakfast. "Hey, beautiful." Barney greeted her.

"So, it wasn't a dream." Robin said as she walked closer to Barney and kissed him.

Barney smiled at her. "If it was, you have pretty wild dreams."

"You don't know a thing." Robin replied like a highschool cheerleader talking to the football quarterback. Then her stomach growled.

"Well, I do know you're hungry." Barney said pulling a chair for Robin to seat on.

Barney made pancakes with maple syrup. "Hey, where'd you get the maple...?" "It's Canada, Robin." Barney cut her off with the same disgusted voice he has for Canada. At any time she would have defended Canada but right now, she just wanted to eat. She took a big bite of her pancake which she regretted because she felt like her teeth was crushed by a hard object in the pancake. When she pulled it out she found a diamond ring. Barney took it from her hand and wiped it. He bended in front of Robin and started to speak.

"Last night when we were talking you told me I shouldn't want you. And I want to prove you wrong. The only thing I'll ever want in this world is you. What I want is you. I know it's not the perfect proposal but Robin Scherbatsky, will you...?" "Yes." Robin cut him off.

"What?" Barney asked in shock and happiness and anxiety.

"I wanna marry you, Barney. And for what it's worth I want you too." Robin said and Barney stood up and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this chapter will be in Ted's Point of View so don't be confused. That's all, back to reading :)**

**Chapter 14: Happy Ever After**

"Ted, the bride wants to see you." Lily told me as I finished talking to Barney. I patted Barney's back and wished him goodluck and went to Robin's room.

"Hey, Scherbatsky. Lily said..." I was held a back by how Robin looked. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She always did but she was beyond gorgeous now.

"Ted." She called me.

"What?"

"Stop staring at me."

"Oh. Sorry. So. Why'd you call for me."

"Do I look awful?" She said plopping down the chair trying not to ruin her dress.

"You look great. And like I told Barney, it's perfectly fine to have pre-wedding jitters." I comforted her seating next to her.

"Barney was having jitters?"

"Yeah" I chuckled

"What did he say?"

"That he thinks you'll turn fat and start bossing him around."

"What? Oh no. I knew this would come. He's totally gonna call off the whole thing." Robin freaked out.

I held Robin by the shoulders and shook her to reality. "Robin, calm down!" when she stopped stuttering I continued to talk. "He's not gonna call off the whole wedding. He loves you that much."

"How do you know. We're not even married yet and he thinks that I'm gonna bloat and boss him around." Robin pouted.

"I know because he traveled the whole world to get to you. He even proposed to you in Canada!" I said putting emphasis on Canada. I managed to make her smile. "Now, I want you to go march your silk, linen covered ass up that aisle and get married."

"Okay, fine." She said and with that I walked towards the door. "Oh and Ted I wanted to tell you something." I turned around and saw her walk towards me.

"Anything."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Next week's your 40th birthday right?"

I smiled as she reminded me. "The Forty Deal was broken the moment you told Barney 'yes', Robin. There's nothing to be sorry about accepting destiny. I'm gonna meet mine someday. But before I do, I have to be the rocking bestman first." I told her and gave her a hug.

"You already are." She said fake punching my arm. "Go get 'em Schmosby."

A few hours later the ceremony started. It flowed smoothly until one of the bridesmaids tripped while walking in the aisle. But other than that, Robin and Barney's marriage was a success. At the reception I gave my toast. I cried and apparently Punchy videotaped me crying again and I wouldn't be surprised if he uploaded it to youtube already. But after the toast something amazing happened to me. Something that no word in the dictionary could ever express. Barney was introducing us to his family until..

"Ted.. this is Carly. She's my stepsister." I looked into her eyes and felt a spark.

_And kids, that's how I met your mother._ :)


End file.
